theadventuresofomarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Amon: Chapter 3
Night had fallen and Aten was meditating under the bright moon light. Aten hated to meditate, but Ming insisted that he did it. It would be the only way he would be able to perform chi blocking. Aten close his eyes tighter as he was falling deeper into his mind and soon he came upon a tragic memory. It was just a normal day on the farm, Aten thought to himself, but that day was anything but normal. Aten was putting hay in the part of the barn where the cows were located, when a car suddenly parked in front of their house. From the distance, Aten watched his father walk up to the three men who had exited the car. "What do you want with this place? There's nothing here besides my family and my precious farm," the father said with clear disrespect in his voice. "Well Mr. Farmer, can you guarantee that this place won't be destroyed?" one of the gang members asked while holding fire in the palm of his hand. Aten's father was now filled with anger. He knew that the firebenders wouldn't leave until they got what they wanted. "Fine, take this," Atens father said as he held out his hand with yuans in it."Now leave us alone." "A pleasure doing business with you sir. By the way, we are the Agni Kai triad and we guarantee that we will protect your little farm," the gang member in the middle assured in a devious voice. Aten watched as the car of firebenders were now driving away with clear anger visible on his face. This was only the beginning of the family's trouble with the triad. It was not long before the Agni Kai triad came back, and they always got what they wanted time and time again. Every time Aten's father gave up his hard earned money, his frustration with the gang grew. Soon, one day ended all of this. Aten went out into the woods and meanwhile, the gang had came back again, but this time, something different resulted from their arrival. Aten's father refused to the give the benders any money. "I'm tired of giving the money I worked so hard to earn to you benders, you bullies. I'm not giving you anything anymore. Leave my farm!" Aten's father ordered. "Well, Mr. Farmer, we had a good run with each other, but we can't have any defiant clients. This is the end," the leader of the criminals said as he made a blast of splash into Aten's father. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain, and the firebenders soon ended his life. Then they moved onto the rest of Aten's family, killing all of them without mercy. Aten returned home to see his home and flames, and he got burned terribly when he saved his mother from the fire. Ultimately, she died, but Aten got to hear he last words. Aten soon stopped meditating because thinking back on how his family was destroyed was too much for him to bare.